degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Reverend Baker
Reverend Baker is the father of Becky Baker and Luke Baker. He is portrayed by Duane Murray. Character History Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), since Dave is playing a homosexual character in the school musical, Becky tells Dave that her father is a minister and can help teens that are "confused" with their sexuality. In Closer to Free (1), he comes into the living room while Luke, Becky, and Jenna are studying and tells them that he's going to an evening service. In''' Closer to Free (2), he baptizes Jenna and is later seen speaking in church. In '''Building A Mystery (1), he finds out that Becky is dating Adam and asks her to invite him over for dinner. In Building A Mystery (2), Becky admits that Adam is an FTM transgender to him. He and his wife insist that all they want is for Becky to be the "happiest girl in the world". Later, Becky invites Adam over to talk to her father. Once inside, he gives Adam a pamphlet for a de-gayifacation camp. Adam replies that he's not gay and becomes offended when Reverend Baker makes it clear that he sees him as "confused" and therefore not a good match for his daughter. Adam storms out, insulted by his words. Becky briefly scolds her father saying "I trusted you!" and walks out. At the auction later on, he and his wife show up to convince Becky that her relationship with Adam will go nowhere, bringing up how a marriage and family life with Adam could be possible. He tells Becky that Adam is a girl in "God's eyes" and homosexuality is against her faith, thus the cause of Becky breaking up with Adam. In Tonight, Tonight, he drops Becky off at a restaurant while he goes to park the car. In the end of the episode, he walks in on Adam and Becky reconciling together as a couple and demands to know what's going on. Becky holds Adam's hand and firmly states her love for him in front of her father. When Adam and Becky go to attend a party, Adam remarks how her father was more than clearly upset when they walked out on him together. Season 13 In How Bizarre, Becky confesses to Imogen that ever since she confessed about Luke, she feels that her parents hate her. Imogen suggests that she should try to talk to them and that everyone deserves to have their side of the story heard. The Bakers have an silent dinner until Becky becomes upset that no one talks to each other anymore. Becky says that she feels trapped, which causes Luke to angrily rage about his ankle bracelet and how he might go to jail. He storms off, and his parents follow him to check up on him, leaving Becky alone at the table. In Believe (1), he is with his family when they are meeting with Luke's lawyer, Rhonda Patterson, and is later seen at court, sitting with his family. In Believe (2), at the courthouse, he and his wife are seen supporting his son. After Luke and Neil are found guilty of child pornography and sexual assault, he and his wife hug Luke as he is taken to jail. Appearances Trivia *He baptized Jenna Middleton. *He is the second father to be a reverend after Shane McKay's father Steven McKay. *His first name has never been revealed. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Parents Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters